


[Podfic] Thy Life Is A Riddle (To Live, Die, and Know)

by Shadow_Dragon_jem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Brother Feels, But He Gets Lots of Hugs?, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's Magic Gore, Men Crying, Mild Gore, Noctis Has Trauma, Onlt in One Part Of One Scene Tho, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Song Lyrics Adapted For Dialogue, Thanks a Lot Ardyn, Time Travel Fix-It, and almost dying, does that count?, does that help?, people jumping to conclusions, repercussions of Time Travel, there's a happy ending i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Dragon_jem/pseuds/Shadow_Dragon_jem
Summary: Noctis has been home for roughly a year. He has reclaimed his Retinue and recovered his Heart. Tonight he turns eighteen, and as is tradition, there will be a party and then the Naming Rite where he gains the epithet he already knows he bears. The worst part of the night will be the socializing with nosy, gossiping nobility, but if he can get through that, everything will be smooth sailing....Right?The Lucii and the Crystal, however, have other ideas.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Ifrit/Shiva (Final Fantasy XV), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Original Male Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Thy Life Is A Riddle (To Live, Die, and Know)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thy Life Is A Riddle (To Live, Die, and Know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908491) by [SecretEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEnigma/pseuds/SecretEnigma). 



> I tried my best, but I am very sure that I absolutely mangled some of the names.
> 
> I really appreciate the positive feedback I've gotten from the comments, and I am reading and loving all of the comments you leave me. I am also, unfortunately, not sure how to respond to most of them, because when I read them I get somewhat flustered. Please be aware that the reason I've not responded is because I am a shy introvert, and that I really, deeply appreciate every comment left on my work so far.

[ShadowDragonjem](https://soundcloud.com/user-894394661) · [[Podfic] Thy Life Is a Riddle (To Live, Die, and Know)](https://soundcloud.com/user-894394661/podfic-thy-life-is-a-riddle-to-live-die-and-know)


End file.
